


fall into your arms

by cold_nights_summer_days



Series: Anchor [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Comfortember, Comfortember 2020, Day twenty one, Gen, Hugs, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: day twenty-one: hugs - Peter Parker gets a hug. I don't know what else to tell you.---title from fall into your arms by bastille. Have you figured out my favorite music artist yet?
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Anchor [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	fall into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy I missed a day! It's because I was tired and didn't sleep and then I had to do laundry and -- well, I was busy. I do plan on doing that prompt (movie night) before the end of the month, though, so don't worry!

In the middle of a pre-calc test, the teacher’s phone buzzed on her desk. Most of the students didn’t notice, or if they did, didn’t bother to investigate because they were too busy worrying that they were going to fail. But Peter, bored with nothing to do after finishing his, looked up and watched as the teacher’s face turned to distress.

“Everyone put your pencils down,” She said quickly, fumbling around on her desk for the emergency attendance clipboard. “Don’t panic, but we need to go to the basement and follow the tornado protocol.”

The students glanced around at each other wondering if this was real or not. The sky was as blue as ever outside without a cloud in sight, and nobody had been informed of a drill. When nobody moved, the teacher spoke up again.

“I’m not kidding. Leave all your stuff behind – you’ll be back to get it later. Try to stay together as a class.”

This time everyone stood up, leaving their books and coats behind, and moved towards the door. Outside in the hallway, all the other students were packed tightly and heading towards the stairs. Peter spotted Ned further down the hall, and pushed past a few people to reach him.

“Do you know what’s happening?” Peter asked him, keeping his voice down. A few other students were whispering, but they weren’t supposed to talk in situations like this.

“I have no idea. Ms. Nelson wouldn’t tell us anything before she practically forced us out of the room. She said it was a tornado drill, but there’s no wind and a clear sky outside.”

“This is so weird,” Peter said, and Ned agreed. Once their group had made it down the stairs, the teacher took attendance to make sure everyone had made it down there. The students were mostly packed together on the floor of the locker rooms and hallway, waiting surprisingly quietly for high school students.

Multiple people tried to ask the teachers what was happening, but they would only scan the room nervously and then not answer. Reception was terrible down there, so it was difficult to check the news for anything on what might be going on.

An hour later, the teachers still hadn’t said anything, and the students were becoming restless. They weren’t being told to stay quiet anymore, so many had taken to playing games like rock, paper, scissors or telephone. It was oddly nostalgic.

“I think I figured out what it is,” Ned whispered. “I got into the school’s faculty wi-fi, which surprisingly actually reaches down here. There’s some sort of fight going on a few blocks down from here.”

“A fight? Like a robbery gone bad or something?”

“No, like a superhero fight. There’s a video on it,” Ned held up the phone to where Peter could see it. A reporter was talking about something, but in the background, he could see live coverage of the fight Ned was talking about. Right there, fighting some villain-of-the-week, was his dad.

His _dad_. Fighting a _super-villain._ Then in the background he saw his Uncle Rhodey, too, and he started to freak out.

Ned had seen it too, and then he realized that he probably shouldn’t have said something. He’d previously thought it was just a few SHIELD agents fighting the guy, not Peter’s actual family.

“I’m so sorry,” He said, but Peter shook his head.

“I’d rather know now, but what am I supposed to do? This is probably why the teachers hadn’t said anything. They didn’t want me to know.”

Of course, the news spread fast and then everyone in the hallway was talking about it and trying to watch the live coverage on their phones, and then they were all glancing back at Peter every few minutes to see how he was doing.

Ned apologized again, but Peter brushed it off. He didn’t really want everyone there to see how badly this was affecting him. On the other times that his dad had to go on missions, Rhodey was always there. Now they were both in danger, and Peter was left to worry in the Midtown basement.

Unable to look away, Peter watched the rest of the news coverage. It wasn’t healthy, of course, and both of them would probably tell him later that he definitely shouldn’t have watched it, but he couldn’t stop. Things took a turn for the worse when Peter watched Tony take a particularly bad hit that sent him spiraling towards the pavement.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Ned said, trying to comfort Peter.

“But what if he isn’t? Ned, I don’t – what if he doesn’t come home today?” Peter hadn’t meant to say the last part, but when he started getting this stressed, things tended to slip through anyway.

“He’s going to be fine, and you’re going to be fine, and everyone is going to be fine. He’s fought literal aliens before, Peter, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Peter decided to accept what Ned was saying, at least on the outside. On the inside he was still panicking, but nobody else needed to know that. Peter considered asking Ned if he could text Tony from his phone – since Peter’s was upstairs in his locker – but he didn’t want to be responsible for any sort of distraction. All he could do was sit here and wait.

Peter Stark – née Parker – had never much liked waiting, but today that was his only option.

Forty minutes later, the news coverage stopped. The guy had been detained, finally, and was on his way to the Raft. The students, after confirmation from the NYPD, were allowed back upstairs to collect their things and leave for the day. Peter gathered his books from the classroom and shoved them haphazardly into his locker. It was a Friday, and since they missed half their classes, they didn’t have much homework over the weekend.

Peter intended to walk home to clear his head, but when he walked outside, Tony was standing in the school parking lot. Peter could already see quite a few bruises forming, but he was overwhelmingly relieved that he wasn’t seriously injured.

“Dad!” Peter shouted, running to the parking lot. He was careful not to completely tackle him with a hug, but it was pretty close. Tony hugged him back tightly.

“Miss me that much since this morning?” He joked.

“I saw the news. Ned and I watched almost the whole thing. Shouldn’t you be in medical or something right now?”

“Yeah, probably. But the school called about the early release, and well, that comes first.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you liked reading this! Hope you all have a wonderful evening/day until I see y'all again <3


End file.
